DANCE
by Supermaster51
Summary: Set in the Justice League series, after the episode "Maid of Honor", Wonder Woman manages to get Batman to finish the unfinished dance, but will they end up as friends or something else? Cover by mitgard-knight. Written for Ladyhawk and WonderBatSecretCupid event.


**DANCE.**

**Author: SuperMaster51.**

**Clasification: M.**

**No Warnings.**

**Disclaimer: Remember that I do not own DC Comics or Warner, which means I do not own Batman and Wonder Woman. But if he had them, we would see them as a happy and married couple.**

**Summary: Set in the Justice League series, after the episode "Maid of Honor", Wonder Woman manages to get Batman to finish the unfinished dance, but will they end up as friends or something else?**

* * *

"You know, we never did get to finish our dance." Wonder Woman told Batman, who was standing a few inches away from her, still attentive to how Pincess Audrey and Kasnia government flocks were escorting Vandal Savage. Batman turns around, but only gives his cold, penetrating gaze before answering.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"If you say so." Diana told her, still smiling. "But you're still taking me dancing." Diana said as she hooked her left arm to Batman's arm and started walking towards a more private spot.

XXX

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, put on his jacket, Bruce kept thinking that this was just a mistake, a bad idea, the biggest mistake of his life, what would destroy his life, and hers. He had to leave now, forget that the mission he did with the woman most desired by all the men in the world just for his physique, and happened to be the fearsome and melancholy Batman who only cared about hitting the criminals of Gotham, his city he had sworn to protect to avenge his dead parents. However, the woman with whom he had fulfilled the mission was already in his mind.

From the first moment he saw her, he was intrigued by the mysterious independent and confident warrior woman he met. He kept thinking about her, especially since the moments that had passed since the League was formed. He already valued Diana too much, even called her Princess, as a kind term, a nickname that she fortunately did not consider derogatory.

And with the mission that had ended with the arrest of the war criminal known as Vandal Savage, the tension between them had increased. Now she knew her secret identity, now she knew he was the most coveted bachelor in Gotham, now she knew it was the billionaire nicknamed the Gotham City prince, but secretly the Dark Knight, who had faced the terrorists and most feared super villains in the world: the Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, Bane, Darkseid, Lex Luthor, alien invaders, Atlantean soldiers, the hell god also called Hades, Gorilla City ape guards, Star Sapphire, Amazon warriors, evil sorcerers, and many others. The funny thing is that he did it despite not having powers, and had survived all these feats until he fell in love with the Princess of the Amazons.

What bothered him more than falling in love with her, is that in his heart he felt a great liberated weight when she told him that she knew her true identity. He was beginning to feel more ... content and comfortable when he was close to Diana.

Literally, tonight would only be the litmus test, which would help him determine if they would just remain friends or if they would be something else, but the voice inside Bruce's head, the logic of being Batman was telling him that this would end badly , so he just had to leave and forget her, but another logical voice told him that he should only dance with her and nothing else would happen between them.

Feeling confident that tonight would only be a friendly dance flooded his mind. Bruce grabbed the keys to his penthouse and was about to go out to pick up Diana and take her to the ballroom.

"Logic over emotion." He thought to himself.

But before he could leave the penthouse, a female figure came flying through the window, stroking the curtains and landing with a grace that only the princess could have. He did not turn around to look at her. He needed to maintain total control of his emotions, even if it meant acting cold and distant with her.

"You could have stayed in your suite, Princess." Bruce said. Bad play, he thought. He had already called her using the term he used to refer to her amicably.

"Sorry. I was waiting a while in the suite, but I'm too excited tonight to keep waiting. "She replied playing a little with her hair.

"Do not ever show up in a room like that. Someone may sue you for breaking into the force. "

She giggled.

"I do not think I'll do it again, although I'm sure you do that every night," he said smiling. "Also, the only way out that I did for fun was two nights ago, before they interrupted our dance."

"You should have left many times before," he replied, staying on his back.

"I could not. A certain dark knight kept me busy most of the time. " Bruce thought about growling, but that would make the situation worse.

"You should have found more time," Bruce told him.

"Oh do not worry. I'll go out tonight with a very interesting man."

"It's not a way out, it's just a dance." Bruce paused. "Let's go. I already have the perfect plan for tonight. "

"Are you sure nobody will interrupt us tonight?"

"You'll have to find out on your own." Bruce answered before leaving the penthouse. Diana knew that he was acting oddly with her, but she was determined to make this night something very special to both of them, since she would spend the night with the most interesting man in the world, and she looked forward to seeing what would happen. night.

XXX

A few minutes before flying to the penthouse where Bruce Wayne was staying an extra night, Diana looked at herself in the mirror of her hotel suite. She was wearing the red dress she chose to wear to spend time with Princess Audrey. She did not know why she wanted to wear the dress two nights in a row, until she realized that this would get Bruce's attention.

She thought it odd how things had escalated between them since they met. At first, she only saw him as a crazy man who did not deserve any respect for believing himself more intelligent than the others, and who dressed as a demon, according to his Amazon sisters.

But then it turned out that the man with whom he was going to dance tonight was someone very intelligent, since he had achieved great and unexpected victories, despite having little chance of getting it. That and that he was always willing to protect her and her respective colleagues in the Justice League from harm. A smile appeared on his lips when he remembered how he had tried to free her from a piece of missile in Gorilla City, just as he had prevented a bus from hitting her, and had done many admirable things that would be impossible to finish.

A final memory flooded his mind, it was about her mother and her teachings that men were ruthless, primitive murderers and without any consideration for another human being. But everything changed for her when she met Batman, since he taught her that men are more than primitive or murderous people. In addition, he has been the only man who had treated her as a teammate. He never disrespected her and was not rude to her.

Everything was so strange. She was light and joy while he was considered a great source of darkness and melancholy. It seems that the saying "opposites attract" does apply. Since he was abrupt, arrogant, proud and seemed to have no emotions, until she discovered very bright sides of his personality, and began to see a very different person than she knew, which evoked emotions within her, something called love , and that love was something deeper than any man could do. And this made her desperate more to see Bruce.

Unable to contain her desire to see the man who had fascinated her from the beginning, she flew off to the penthouse where she was staying. She hoped that tonight was very special for both of them.

XXX

The ballroom that Bruce had chosen for the night was a very nice one. The restaurant in Paris they had gone to was very well furnished, and had a decorative style of the 1920s as in the movie "Midnight in Paris". Bruce and Diana had finished eating, but that did not stop Diana from telling some stories about the problems of growing up in Themyscira. She had even told the story of how she put a squid in the armory as revenge for a rigorous training with Artemis.

Bruce did not answer anything. He pretended to listen, but he did not want to do anything that would elevate the spirit of the Amazon beauty that was before him, nor his. Before arriving at the restaurant, Bruce remained cold and distant, to prevent her from doing something that would weaken the iron walls he had built around him to avoid feeling something. He knew it was better to avoid her instead of seeing her, but he had to pretend he was listening to her. It would be the best and end tonight focused and determined to continue protecting their city, forgetting that this had happened.

"Bruce, what's wrong with you?" Diana asked. This took Bruce out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He replied with another question.

"I know you have not been listening to me on purpose, Bruce. I thought that talking about Themyscira would get your attention. "

"I'm sorry, princess." Oh no, I called her that again, Bruce thought. "I think I should go back to Gotham, since something must be waiting for me."

"Are you ever not busy?" Diana asked.

"Crime does not take vacations, nor do I." Bruce whispered.

"Please, Bruce. Enjoy a bit of this. I want you to enjoy it. Please, "Diana asked.

Bruce did not respond. He wanted this to be the final nail to bury this relationship once and for all. She would give up and leave, leaving him free to return to Gotham as soon as possible. Diana put a hand on his forearm. Bruce focused on her again, staring into her eyes, and finding the brightest blue eyes in the world. This look allowed Bruce's cold eyes to change, and Diana could see something inside those eyes, she could see ... fear.

"Why are you him, Bruce?" Diana asked whispering.

"Him?" Bruce asked, feigning confusion.

"Why are you Batman?" Diana asked with her face very close to him. "I supposed that your life should be the best of all."

Bruce did not know what to answer, but seeing the eyes of Diana, several defenses that he had created, fell.

"My parents were murdered in front of me when I was eight years old." Bruce answered, speaking more slowly with whispers, as he felt weak now that Diana had knocked down several of his defenses. Now she knows I do not deserve anything, Bruce thought. Now he thought Diana would leave and leave him alone with his thoughts. Instead, she removed the hand she had placed on his forearm and used it to cradle his cheek, looking at him with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce." Diana said slowly.

"It's okay. Very few people know it. And now you are one of them, "said Bruce feeling great heat when he felt Diana caressing his cheek.

"It's not good, Bruce. I decided to press you to tell you something you did not want instead of having patience with you. "

"It's okay, Diana. I was discourteous to you, and I left you carrying a one-sided conversation, "Bruce said.

"But I still should not press you."

"That does not matter, Diana. Although I think the squid must have been put in Artemis's room, not the armory. "

"Then you did hear my story." Diana stopped stroking Bruce's cheek and let out a smile. Bruce suddenly felt sad when he stopped feeling the heat of Diana on his cheek.

"I have good senses." Bruce says.

"I'm sure of that." Diana laughed a little. "Since you are the most attentive of all."

"No, you're more attentive than me, princess." Bruce said.

"By the way, I did not know it was you when you asked me if I gave you the dance, although your voice, like your position, was familiar to me."

"But you discovered it. Show that you are very smart, "said Bruce. The music started to sound, it was a waltz. Bruce got up. "Will you give me this dance?" Bruce asked offering Diana an arm, remembering why he had brought her to that restaurant.

"Of course." Diana said taking Bruce's arm. Bruce led her to the dance floor, where he put his right hand on her waist, and joined his left hand with Diana's, while she had put her left hand on Bruce's shoulder.

They began to move at a slow pace, trying to get carried away by the rhythm, or at least Bruce had, since Diana had already caught the rhythm of the song and the dance. Bruce's body was still trying to decide whether to take it away or not. His mind was still in constant struggle to make the decision about what to do with Diana.

However, over time, Bruce's body lightened, and he let himself be guided by Diana, who had great control over the dance and her steps. He was surprised that she knew how to dance so well. With each step they took, Bruce finally had more control of the dance, but he also felt an incredible sense of happiness and calm more and more, as long as he was close to Diana.

Diana also felt very good being close to Bruce, but not because she felt calm, but she was attracted to him like a moth attracted to a light. She felt incredibly well being close to him.

One minute before the dance ended, Bruce could feel that the eyes of all the customers of the restaurant were looking at them, but he could catch two men who did not stop looking with hatred and envy towards him. He was dancing with the most envied woman on the planet, but Bruce would not let them come near him.

Bruce simply put a snake look at the two men. The men hesitated for a moment, but then left the mission. Bruce's penetrating gaze was too much for two men who envied the dance he was having with the Amazon princess.

The dance ended, and they stopped moving, but another melody began to sound, but this one was more animated, one to dance in freestyle. Diana started dancing, but not badly as would other people who barely know how to dance, she literally knew how to move. Bruce for a moment thought about going to the table to drink water, but then he remembered that one of the men who chased away with his eyes could come back, so he went back to dancing with her. The freestyle dance was short, so they both stopped, and now Bruce started walking towards the table so as not to dance again.

Sadly, the musicians started playing a well-known dance: the Mambo. Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Diana smiling.

"Will you give me this dance?" Diana asked, hiding a slight tone of pleading.

Bruce hesitated, but she had already made a big change in him.

"Yes." To put a golden seal on him, Bruce smiled, something no one had managed to do. That smile made her feel happier being close to him.

Bruce took Diana's hand, who led him back to the dance floor, where she began to show him how she danced. Bruce had danced the Mambo many times before, but decided to give Diana the advantage this time.

Dancing, smiling, showing absolute calm in both, this was paradise. This was something that the two had wanted to feel for a long time, but never had the time or the right person. But here they felt calm, and forgot all their past worries and resentments, as long as they continued dancing.

Diana completely forgot that she was an Amazon princess exiled from her home because of bringing men to the island to save her people from an evil sorcerer. She was no longer Wonder Woman, nor was Princess Diana of Themyscira. It was simply Diana. It was perfect. She had not felt so calm since she left Themyscira, and especially now that she was dancing along with the man who attracted her greatly.

Bruce forgot that it was Batman, that he was the most coveted millionaire bachelor in his city, that he was the protector of Gotham City and that he had more villains to contend with, more than most of his allies or colleagues. He even felt happy, but more because he was close to Diana. Even the other women he had been with had not made him feel happy, or even calm. He only felt calm with her. It was simply Bruce.

The Mambo ended, but the songs that the restaurant group was playing were incredibly sticky for both. That and now they did not want to separate. So they continued dancing for five more songs until finally they got tired of dancing so much.

The songs were of different rhythms: the first four were pop songs, two with crazy rhythm and the other two with simple but comfortable rhythm. The last one was a ballad, one that they danced so calmly, with movements so slow but precise. In one last movement, Diana spun in Bruce's arms, making her back rest on Bruce's chest and her head rest next to Bruce.

Bruce breathed the scent of Diana's black-crowned mane, and literally drove him crazy. He began to feel how his mental control was unraveling when Diana turned her head to his and saw that his lips were close to his. Diana approached a little more while Bruce remained still, since he had lost total control of his body but now he did not know if he would move.

Sadly, the musicians started playing a well-known dance: the Mambo. Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Diana smiling.

"Will you give me this dance?" Diana asked, hiding a slight tone of pleading. Bruce hesitated, but she had already made a big change in him.

"Yes." To put a golden seal on him, Bruce smiled, something no one had managed to do. That smile made her feel happier being close to him.

Bruce took Diana's hand, who led him back to the dance floor, where she began to show him how she danced. Bruce had danced the Mambo many times before, but decided to give Diana the advantage this time.

Dancing, smiling, showing absolute calm in both, this was paradise. This was something that the two had wanted to feel for a long time, but never had the time or the right person. But here they felt calm, and forgot all their past worries and resentments, as long as they continued dancing.

Diana completely forgot that she was an Amazon princess exiled from her home because of bringing men to the island to save her people from an evil sorcerer. She was no longer Wonder Woman, nor was Princess Diana of Themyscira. It was simply Diana. It was perfect. She had not felt so calm since she left Themyscira, and especially now that she was dancing along with the man who attracted her greatly.

Bruce forgot that he was Batman, that he was the most coveted millionaire bachelor in his city, that he was the protector of Gotham City and that he had more villains to contend with, more than most of his allies or colleagues. He even felt happy, but more because he was close to Diana. Even the other women he had been with had not made him feel happy, or even calm. He only felt calm with her. It was simply Bruce.

The Mambo ended, but the songs that the restaurant group was playing were incredibly sticky for both. That and now they did not want to separate. So they continued dancing for five more songs until finally they got tired of dancing so much.

The songs were of different rhythms: the first four were pop songs, two with crazy rhythm and the other two with simple but comfortable rhythm. The last one was a ballad, one that they danced so calmly, with movements so slow but precise. In one last movement, Diana spun in Bruce's arms, making her back rest on Bruce's chest and her head rest next to Bruce.

Bruce breathed the scent of Diana's black-crowned mane, and literally drove him crazy. He began to feel how his mental control was unraveling when Diana turned her head to his and saw that his lips were close to his. Diana approached a little more while Bruce remained still, since he had lost total control of his body but now he did not know if he would move.

Sadly for both, a waiter from the restaurant approached them both, interrupting their moment.

"Excuse me, beautiful lady," said the waiter. As a young man, he was also hypnotized by Diana, and envious that she was dancing a long time with Bruce Wayne. "But we're almost done, so it's not good for you to stay."

"Thanks." Diana said.

"By the way, beautiful, if you're free another day, you can come back here," said the waiter.

"No, thanks." Bruce said. "Come on, Diana, I'll leave you at the hotel."

Bruce started taking Diana to the hotel. Diana did not say anything, since she was upset because the waiter interrupted his moment with Bruce. Now he was confused about whether tonight was going well for her, but one thing was for sure: she was in love with him.

XXX

"You do not have to take me at the Hotel, Bruce. I can do it on my own. "Diana said as she walked side by side with Bruce.

"I know, but Alfred taught me to be a gentleman, Princess." Bruce said, keeping a straight stance.

"Alfred?" Diana asked.

"My butler." Bruce stopped walking, so Diana also stopped. "He was the one who looked after me and educated me since my parents died." Bruce looked down.

"I'm glad you were educated, Bruce. Your parents would be proud of you. They would be proud to see that you are an extraordinary man who protects the city. "Diana said as she approached Bruce, and raised her hand to cradle his cheek again. "You are someone very important in case you do not believe it."

Bruce did not know what to say. Seeing that she was so close to him, he returned his eyes to her lips, but decided to continue to take her to the hotel.

"Thank you, Diana." Bruce said hesitantly. "Let's go."

They arrived at the hotel, Diana asked for her key, they gave it to her, and they started going to Diana's room. Upon reaching the room, Diana opened the door of her room with her key, and entered but turned around to see Bruce. She did not know what to say or what to do. The desire she had for him was now unbearable.

"I had a great time," Diana told him. "Thanks, Bruce."

"You're welcome, princess." He replied.

Nobody moved. Then, Diana approached Bruce and hugged him. Bruce wrapped his strong arms around her, while she wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Literally, they felt again the great calm that nobody had been able to give them, but they felt more, they felt ... love. It was when the two realized that they could not live without the other. Diana raised her head and found herself in front of Bruce's. Without further delay, Diana leaned down and pressed her lips against Bruce's.

Bruce passionately returned the kiss. He took advantage when she opened her mouth to sink her tongue into his, exploring his mouth. Diana also used her language. This was the best they had ever felt in their lives, but surprisingly, Bruce withdrew.

"Princess," Bruce said, leaning his forehead against Diana's. "I do not want to hurt you with the darkness inside me. I do not want to ruin you. "

"You won't." Diana said before kissing him again.

Bruce responded to the kiss again, but this time, he wrapped his arms in the small of her back. Bruce began to walk inside the room, Diana walked back while Bruce closed the door of the suite with insurance. Unable to bear it, Bruce took her by the legs and carried her to her bed.

Bruce gently placed Diana on the bed before beginning to kiss her neck. Diana moaned and put her hands on Bruce's head. Bruce ran his hands over the edges of Diana's dress, but before he looked into her eyes, asking if he wanted this. Diana nodded, and Bruce began to slide Diana's dress off of her, revealing the perfect view when she saw his perfect, naked body.

Diana wearing that red dress had been the best Bruce had ever seen, and now he was claiming her as his own, that he never belonged to someone else. Bruce took advantage of this moment to take off his jacket and his shirt.

Diana shuddered at being fully exposed in front of him, but as Bruce stood up and revealed his muscular chest riddled with battle scars, Diana knew he had made a good choice. He had chosen a man who possessed a warrior spirit similar to his own.

Diana began to trace the scars on Bruce's chest, causing him to tilt his head back. I had never felt so much love or passion with any woman I had ever been, only with her. And the way he showed her that she wanted him with her was driving him crazy.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, Bruce." Diana told her before kissing one of her scars.

"I never thought anyone would say that," said Bruce, focusing on Diana.

"You have a warrior spirit, Bruce, and that's what makes you extraordinary." Diana said before kissing him on the lips, taking advantage of undoing Bruce's pants and sliding them past her hips.

"You are the most beautiful woman, Princess." Bruce said before laying her on the bed and standing on her.

Bruce began to enter deep into her until he was completely encased. He began to push at slower steps before accelerating, but not before grabbing Diana's hands and entwining her fingers with his. Bruce began to kiss all over his neck, his chest, and his shoulder while making love to his princess. This was better than they had thought.

Finally they both shouted with pleasure, releasing the passion they felt for each other. They exchanged sweet and passionate kisses to calm the great euphoria they felt after the love they had just shared.

Diana decided to have control, so she turned to Bruce. Diana kept kissing him to make sure this was not a magnificent dream that would end at any moment. Bruce wrapped his arms around his waist and began to gently stroke her back, causing her to light up again.

Diana began to move her hips over Bruce, and he happily submitted to her delicious torture.

"I'd like to take you dancing some day soon," Bruce said sitting down and showing Diana his eyes full of love and desire.

"I would love it," Diana said. Bruce kissed her hard before turning Diana under her back, taking control of the situation once more.

This was just the beginning. They both knew that their relationship would not be easy, since she had problems to solve with Themyscira, and he would always have to protect Gotham City, but now they no longer felt insecure. They just wanted to continue with their hearts, minds and hands intertwined no matter what the future throws at them. And that was perfect.

Best of all, they would soon dance again. Curious, since a song says that the perfect cure... is dancing.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Well, that's how my fic for WonderBat Secret Cupid event ends. I hope you liked it and that you give me your opinions. And I hope that LadyHawk liked it, mencioning that I wrote it for her, but she blocked me on Twitter, and I don't know why. By the way, the song I'm talking about is "Dance" by Rick Astley.**

**Special thanks to DC Watchergirl, my beta, who edited the fic. She's great. **

**By the way, sadly, Ben Affleck will no longer be Batman, so we will no longer watch Gal and Ben demonstrating the perfect relationship that Batman and Wonder Woman are. But, what we can do is continue to "bother" DC and Warner to do WonderBat canon, soon.**

**Thank you. **

**Happy #WonderBatSecretCupid Event, that you can look in Twitter with that Hashtag.**

**And... VIVA WONDERBAT!**


End file.
